mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Albert/Dialogue
Introduction Friendship Stranger Friend Romance Boyfriend Spouse Unhappy Festivals Winter Solstice Seasons Winter Mission ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * The Portia Hot Pot is really good, it's got some unique seasonings found only in this city. Wanna try it? * I want to eat something light once in a while, too much salt is bad for you. ;Ask about work *(Do you even have any free time?) ** Not that much, but whatever free time I have, I try to talk to my favorite ladies. Haha. *(How's your A&G Construction going?) ** We're in a frontier town, so business' always good, as long as people are coming and going. Gust is always looking for the bigger fish to fry though, he wants us to compete with the biggest construction companies in the Free Cities for the biggest project... we'll need lots of capital for that. ***(Do you have the capital for that?) **** We're looking around, yeah. There are investors in Highwind and Atara interested in funding us, but there are a lot of hoops to jump through. ***(Is that what you want? To be the biggest construction company?) **** Part of me wants to be the best of the best. But the other part of me likes it here, I've had enough of the rush of Atara or the super strict nature of Highwind. So for now, I'm keeping the company grounded. ;Casual talk * I just got back from Sandrock, they're having a real water shortage problem right now. * I have been to Sandrock a bunch on business trips. I really like it there, the ladies are oh so pretty. And their desert tea is great as well! ;Compliment *(So you're young handsome, and rich must be living the good life!) ** You say that, but the one in my heart has all but ignored me... *(You're very stylish!) ** Come now, I'm not that stylish! In fact, I try to keep a casual style so that people don't know that I'm well off. Speech balloons Speech balloons are dialogue spoken through comment bubbles. Speech balloons do not have audio and are typically random outbursts. Sparring ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! Category:Dialogue